1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning member for a surface of a developer roller, a developer utilizing the same and an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wet type color electrophotographic printer, it is a significant problem to cause degradation of a printing quality due to accumulation of deposited toner particle on a developer roller.
Conventionally, as a cleaning member for a surface of the developer roller of the type, to which the present invention is directed, there is a cleaning member which depresses a material having large surface friction force, such as a porous body, a non-woven fabric and so forth onto the developer roller and performs cleaning with discharging a toner ink from in the porous body or so forth Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Showa 56-70579). Also, as another cleaning member, there is a cleaning member which depresses a tip end of a thin plate form blade onto the developer roller to perform cleaning (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 9-258550).
However, the former cleaning member encounters a problem in that accumulation of toner particles held within void portions of the porous body to generate coagulated toner particles. Further a problem is encountered in that plugging of the void portions of the porous body is caused by the coagulated toner.
The later encounters a problem in causing deposition of the toner particles at the tip end of the thin plate form blade to cause coagulated toner particles.
Furthermore, due to physical property of the toner particles used in the toner ink, a problem is encountered in that the toner particles once coagulated cannot be dispersed into the toner ink again because it will cause degradation of the toner ink and lowering toner concentration at early timing.